Everything You'll Ever Need
by DONOVAN94
Summary: In his moment of peace, as he looked at the setting sun, he thought of all their time together. Of the joy and pain that he had felt with her, of the love and loss. What he wouldn't give to see her one last time, to touch her, to speak with her, to tell her of what he felt, to say that he loved her, just one last time… (One-shot. Draco/Saphira pairing)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! And welcome to my Dragonheart/Inheritance Cycle Crossover. **

**As some of my readers know, I have been a fan of dragons since before I can remember. Dragonheart was the start of that love, for me. And for a long time I have always loved the pairing of Draco and Saphira, it has literally been my OTP for forever! So recently I was inspired to get back into my fandom of Dragonheart, and the FEELS that came with it have really taken over me! So much so, that I have spent the last two days just pouring over this one-shot for you lovely readers. This is something that, for me, feels like its been years in the making but only now has just been realised and put down on cyber-paper. I wanted to share this very special thing in my heart with all of you, and I hope you enjoy it. Especially with the soundtrack to Dragonheart on repeat as you read, its fantastic! **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Everything You'll Ever Need

* * *

He first saw her when he was much younger, when dragons were still free to spread their wings in the sky. When he could still feel the warmth of the sun. When he need not fear that over the next hill was another knight or bandit or money-maker waiting to slaughter him and skin him for the wealth his scaly hide might bring. The world had been vastly unexplored back then, mankind did not know every inch until there was nowhere left to hide, there was vast wilderness that belonged to the creatures of a far older and ancient world. Back then, he had still been one of many. Though dragons had never been so numerous as humans or other creatures, there had still been plenty of them, enough that he had never felt alone.

It was so long ago, he was young and tender, only having spent several decades on his own after leaving the nest for good. He had been strong and handsome in his youth, a striking bachelor that often boasted his charm to females, many finding him worthy. Though he had never settled for a permanent mate, for he had been young and cocky, believing it to be too early for him to tie himself down, that he should enjoy the freedoms of his youth. Oh, if he had known how his life would have turned out in many later years, he would have reproduced a lot earlier and a lot more frequently. Perhaps if he had his race might not have been on decline in his later years, but then, if he had, would it have made much of a difference?

Summer was in full bloom on that day so long ago, the air heavy with pollen and the pheromones of the earth itself. He had been lounging in a field, basking his scales in the warm glow of the sun, belly full on sheep – his favourite. His warm brown, almost golden scales had gleamed in the sunlight, and he felt at peace with nothing but the wind against his face and the sounds of the world around him as he dozed lazily.

He'd heard the faint sound of wings, and curious, he had lazily opened one eye to see which of his brethren had disturbed his rest. A sight had then appeared on the horizon and quickly drawn closer, and on the breeze, he thought he'd smelled a distinct feminine pheromone. Insatiably curious, he had lifted his head high to look at what approached him, and as the draconic shape grew closer, his eyes widened in awe.

She was a vision of loveliness and beauty: scales a gleaming sapphire, her body sleek but muscled and clearly designed for fast flight. Everything about her was beautiful, from her two slender horns, to her eyes, to her long tail to her thin legs. But she carried herself with the seriousness of a warrior who had seen many battles. He could feel how heavy her heart was from years of burden, and she was struggling to see the light that surrounded her. For some reason, something about her stood out to him, something that had never spoken to him before with any other female. He was insatiably curious about who she could possibly be, and felt an instinctive burning need inside of him to talk with her, to know her, to touch her. He wanted to see if this vision of angelic loveliness was as breath taking in the flesh as she was from afar.

He had swiftly risen from his position, roaring to her in greeting before ascending to the sky. Her head had snapped to face him, and she'd seemed very cautious upon his approach. She had kept her distance, brilliant sapphire eyes always trained upon him, and under her gaze he felt a yearning in the pit of his stomach. He tried to converse with her, and she had been very surprised to hear him speak. He had been confused by her reaction, but he quickly made it very clear that he was not a threat to her, to which she had seemed to relax - ever so slightly. He had tried to get her to land, to see if she would let him talk to her normally instead of them trying to be heard above the howling winds. She had refused with a shake of her head and drawing further away from him, being suspicious as she growled at him. She had acted aloof, cold and very much one for protocol it seemed. Though he had seen the burning curiosity in her eyes that mirrored his own as she stared at him; golden eyes to sapphire blue. He had sworn to her that he was of no threat, and tried to at least exchange names with her. She had hesitated for a moment, before answering.

At first, it came like a slow prodding at the edges of his mind, and he had become confused. The prodding grew until it felt like a warmth had enveloped his consciousness, and suddenly he heard a musical yet wise voice inside his head. He had snarled in surprise, not expecting such a thing at all, before he realised that it was _her_ voice that he was hearing. He had gaped at her, astonished at this very strange way of communication she had, only further adding to his wonder and awe of her. They had exchanged a few words, and he found himself becoming enchanted by the voice in his mind, wanting to hear it more and more with each word she spoke. After a few minutes, she had given him a name.

Saphira.

A fitting name that inspired fear from her opponents yet spoke of the beauty she held. And despite knowing her name, he still knew so little about her, and wanted to know more.

But no sooner had she given him her name, then she had said her short farewells and turned in the air before shooting away faster than he could follow. He had watched her go, a disappointment in his heart, but a conviction in him growing, that he _would_ see her again.

* * *

The second time he saw her, he actually had a decent conversation with her.

He'd spent weeks after that first meeting searching for her, scouring every inch of his territory as he pursued the female that haunted his dreams and taunted his waking thoughts. He was insatiably curious about her, and the simple first meeting and exchange of words that they had had did nothing to temper said interest. In fact, it was like temptation, goading him on, whispering that there was more, that he shouldn't accept what he had, he should take more. He had wanted to know all her secrets, to know everything there was about her, to unravel the mystery of her that clawed at his mind. And more than anything, he wanted to see her again, for she was like treasure that had ensnared other dragons with its bewitching beauty; and he wanted to hear her voice inside of him again.

It had only been two weeks since that day on the field, but still he had not given up in his search. He was flying around the crags of a mountain, when he had seen a glimmer that caught his eye. And then he'd seen her! Gliding through the distant hills, she had appeared like a blue angel, her wings shining brightly in the light of the sun. His heart had lifted with joy and excitement to see her, and he'd roared to get her attention. She had been curious by his reappearance and slightly taken aback by his enthusiasm at seeing her again. He'd been desperate to speak with her properly, to fly with her as his heart longed for. But he had settled with simply conversing with her, calling her down to the side of the rocky hills where they landed on a ledge and spoke.

Her voice had taken his breath away as he had heard it again inside his mind, as if he had forgotten what it was truly like and was only remembering. He'd also managed to get a good look at her, now that she was on the ground and standing in front of him he could compare them more accurately. She'd been roughly the same size as he, perhaps a few inches smaller and certainly slimmer with her more feminine sleek and curvy body. She held herself with a poise that he would have expected from a veteran warrior, but the youth in her eyes contradicted it. As they spoke, her tail had twitched in curious excitement, and he had wondered: was she just as interested in seeing him as he was her?

They'd spoken for almost an hour, he having tried to gleam where she was from and why she did not speak, only with her mind. She had replied vaguely that she was from a distant land, and that she had never spoken, her mind was the only way she knew how to communicate. Once again, he'd grown curious of her, but she seemed hesitant of answering anything personal, and so in order to not spook her or make her uncomfortable, he'd switched the conversation away from his questioning. He'd instead put in all of his witty charm, trying to gleam more of her personality from the hard rock she had become. She'd been confused by his behaviour at first, again drawing back to her aloof ways.

Wanting to have a little fun with her, he had thought to tease her, and tried to act seductively in a clearly joking manner. He'd leaned forward, meaning to close the distance between them as he leaned against the rock wall beside them, smirking as he looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. But, he'd underestimated the space their ledge provided, and one of his back legs had stood on a loose stone which had slid out from under him towards the edge. He'd been thrown of balance, yowling as he had suddenly slipped and one hind leg had slid off of the ledge until his rear had dangled very unbecomingly over the side. He had scrabbled and clawed his way back onto solid ground in a panic, eyes wide as he'd brought himself back from his bumbling misstep.

And it was as he'd brought himself back to standing on the ledge, that he heard a strange noise, and looked over at Saphira, to see her laughing at him. It was a gruff noise in her throat, somewhere between a growl and a huff, but in his mind he had also heard her musical laughter that'd made his spine tingle. Despite the fact that he'd marvelled at her laughing at his expense, his pride had been sorely damaged, and he'd glared at her before turning his back to her with a huff. And then she'd surprised him further by shoving him good naturedly, calling him back and telling him not to be a spoilt sport. He'd stared back at her in amazement at this sudden change, but it seemed that his apparently-hilarious mistake had broken the ice, for she no longer seemed to hold herself back and truly began to relax.

It had then been easy for them, as they'd fallen into teasing banter and easy conversation that flowed effortlessly between them. And every now and then, he had said or done something that would make her laugh, and he'd marvelled at how wonderful the sound was. Though at one point, their banter turned into a little brawl as they'd nipped and whacked their tales at each other. Though when he'd tried to bat at her with a claw, she'd evaded him smoothly before she'd leapt off of the side of the ledge and soared into the air. Immediately he'd followed, flying after her as they indulged themselves in a form of game that resembled tag. It had been her speed and agility against his strength and acrobatics – which he did not hesitate to show off. They had tussled and flown through the air, acting like juveniles and not the proud adults that they were. But neither he nor she seemed to care, simply enjoying each other's company.

Eventually their game had subsided and it moved into simply flying together, soaring through the endless sky, feeling the clouds pass through their wings and the winds tickle their scales. He had felt her grow more serious as they flew, her eyes twitching as if she were thinking of something important to say but didn't know exactly how to say it. So, to spare her the agony of the growing tense silence, he had spoken for her. Simply a trivial subject, asking where her territory resided, secretly wondering if he might visit her at her den. She'd replied that she had no fixed position, and was simply wandering, though she stuck close to human settlements. This had surprised him, for many dragons would have avoided humanity. Despite the fact that dragons had not been on such a great decline yet, the relationship between man and dragon was still not what it once was in the days of old. Both sides mistrusted and avoided the other, only violence and sour words being exchanged on the odd occasion that the paths of the two species ever crossed.

She had then asked him of his opinion on humans, almost hesitantly, as if she feared his answer. But he had told her truthfully: that he was saddened by the way mankind and dragons had grown apart, and that he longed for the day when they could be brothers once again. Even back then, it had been his greatest dream to see the ways of old returned to the world, though he now reflected with grief how such a thing had never come to pass.

Saphira had been very surprised by his answer, and curious as to what he spoke of. He had been most confused that she did not know of the old pact, the ways of the ancestors, and on his further immediate questioning, she did not even know of heaven. His confusion had soon become suspicion, for even the youngest hatchling was taught by its parents of the eternal salvation and peace and glory that awaited them in death… but the high price to pay to achieve it. How could she not know?! She had calmly explained to him that she had never had a "usual" upbringing, but left it at that. Frustrated at her lack of answers to clear his confusion, he had told her of the pact made long ago amongst the elder dragons, to watch over mankind and to uphold the code of honour with all their might. He had told her of the heaven in the stars, that one must earn their place there or face eternal denial to be forgotten and fade from existence. She had grown quiet, thinking over his words, though wonder filled her being. She had then told him that she had never thought such a thing possible…

He had seen in her eyes that something in her considered what he said, mulling over his words considerably, though he was baffled at how she could not believe him straight away. All dragons knew the tale, and believed it with every fibre of their being, it was their greatest dream, to ensure their place amongst their kind in the sky.

But then her eyes had hardened, and she'd looked out over onto the forest seemingly far away, as if she could see something that he did not, her eyes becoming distracted. She'd then turned back to him and said her farewells, and he had feared that he had offended her in some way, that he might never see her again if she left now. He'd tried to apologise for his harsh explanation and almost scolding tone, but she had brushed aside his words and left him anyway, flying away once again faster than he could follow.

Watching her leave, he had prayed to the stars that he had would see her again.

* * *

The third time they met, he had been determined to know more of her. Little had he known that she would surprise him in more ways than he could imagine.

It had been a month since their last encounter, and he had been hunting in the forest, using his camouflage technique to lie in wait like a python waits on the game trail. He had disguised himself amongst boulders and waited for a herd of deer to come through on their way to the valley over the next hill, he'd been lying in wait in his ambush for hours, but it had almost been time to strike. But then, the wind had changed, and he'd caught a familiar scent that had made his scales tingle with excitement, like fire that burned across his flesh but left him wanting more. Immediately he had abandoned his hunt and stood to his full height, startling his prey as he suddenly appeared before them, making them scatter. He had ignored the way his stomach growled in protest as it wanted to be fed, ignored the impatience at having wasted most of his afternoon on a fruitless hunt. He only wanted to follow that scent. He'd almost given up hope on seeing her again, thinking that maybe he had offended her more than he had thought. But realising that he may have a chance to repair whatever damage he might have caused, he followed the instinct to find her without hesitation.

He had followed the scent through the trees, walking through the trunks, his body slinking as he travelled further and further into the heart of the woodland. The closer he came, the more he had felt his heart quicken, something inside of him aching for her, the anticipation almost enough to make him whimper. But he'd found her by a pond, drinking her fill, and as she heard him approach, she had looked up at him, her eyes more brilliant then the water that she stood beside. She had smiled at him softly at his approach, which had confused him. He'd quickly apologised for if he had offended her the last time they'd met, but she had been bewildered as to why he would, and was quick to brush aside his apologies and tell him that there was nothing he had done. He'd been confused, but had accepted her words, relieved that there was no bad blood between them.

He had laid his bulk down beside her, and tried to play catch up with her, and she had told him that she had been travelling, wandering the immediate area for a place where she might settle permanently. An impulse had taken over him to suggest that she stay with him, though he had quickly held his tongue, shaking himself as he reeled in horror at the thought. Saphira was not his, and they had only met twice, why would she mate with him when neither had shown such romantic interest in the other? But as he had looked at her, he couldn't help but admire the way her scales had gleamed in the waning light of the sun as day gave way to evening which would in turn give way to the darkness of night. Her body lay across from his, its slender form stretched out so that he could see her in all her glory, making him struggle to keep his eyes on her face as they conversed. Her tail kept twitching playfully, knowing that he was struggling not to admire her, and she vainly enjoyed his ogling. As he heard her voice inside his mind, it lulled him, like music he had never heard the likes of before, a music that sang to his heart and made it beat infrequently, it fluttered and ached for her, and he didn't know how to appease the longing he felt. The more he looked over her body the more he felt the fire along his scales, his blood growing hot in his veins that had nothing to do with his fire. But he had tried to ignore such things, and to concentrate on her words as they continued to talk.

They had seemed happy to simply talk about seemingly unimportant things, just content to be in the other's presence. And he would have wanted the whole world to fade away, for there to be nothing but them, for this moment to last forever.

But then, she had suddenly grown stiff, eyes widening as her head snapped up, looking into the distance, her whole body seeming to be alert, talons digging into the ground as she tensed. He had asked her what was wrong, but she had seemed to have not heard him. Before she quickly got up from her position on the floor to stand as she looked off into the trees, again as if she could see something he did not. Then, suddenly, she had hissed in pain, foreleg flinching as if she had been injured. He had stared at her in horror, but saw no wound. He had stilled as he watched her for a split second, realising that the only other time he knew of when a dragon felt pain but had no real wound, was when…

Suddenly, she had charged into the trees, and he had followed her, panicking as he raced after her, his long legs and strong stride easily keeping pace with her. She seemed not to care that he followed her as she seemed desperate to get to wherever she was going, she had acted like a mother responding to the call of her hatchlings in distress, and did not hesitate to come to them. It had not taken them too long to reach a clearing perhaps a mile from the pond they had been speaking at. When they reached the break in the trees, Saphira had not hesitated to charge into the fray, though he had hesitated as he surveyed the scene that they had stumbled into.

Humans were fighting, mainly just a small band of humans that looked like robbers or bandits, surrounding a small group of human-looking people, but he could sense something was not right about them. They looked too perfect, their bodies sleek yet muscular and graceful, their beauty too great, and they moved with strength and speed that was not possessed by any ordinary human. They all fought greatly, though one was injured with a slight cut on his arm. Saphira had joined in the fighting, immediately protecting the more-then-human-beings as she mercilessly destroyed the robbers. It was over very quickly, and he had watched the winners carefully, suddenly suspicious once again.

Saphira had then inspected the leader of the group, concerned as she looked at his wound, though he quickly brushed aside her worries. _He_ became more confused as he watched the exchange, had Saphira not told him that she had shared her heart? That was the only reason he could think of, it only explained the way she felt pain that was not her own, or how she and the mortal seemed undeniably close. She had then turned back to face him, introducing him to the leader of the mortals. The one beside her said that his name was Eragon, and spoke to his mind. _He_ was most surprised that the mortal could speak physically and mentally, causing him to sound his confusion, startling Eragon and the other mortals at the fact that he could speak – which amused Saphira.

They had all proclaimed that they meant no harm to anyone, and Eragon and Saphira had invited him to converse with them at their camp, to which he had been hesitant, cautious that this might be a trap, but had agreed. The mortals proclaimed themselves to be elves, which surprised him, as elves had faded into the void of extinction thousands of years ago. He had then questioned Saphira as to why she did not tell him she had shared her heart, but she had seemed confused by his question, and quickly corrected that Eragon was her rider. She had explained that he was bonded to her soul as she had chosen him before hatching, and their sacred duty was to bring peace to the lands. He had been shocked into silence as he stared at the dragon and human before him. They were literally a shining example of everything his kind had wanted, what they had yearned for the bond between dragon and humans to always be. To see them together hurt him for it proved that peace may have once been possible, but in the day and age of that distant time – and the time since – it was no longer possible. He also envied Saphira, for if anyone had reunited man and dragon as the ancestors had wanted, it was her; she had secured herself a place in heaven without even realising, by just hatching and choosing this human as her rider.

He had then wanted to know the whole truth from them, no secrets to be held back. Saphira and Eragon had then explained that they had come from a distant land, travelling across seas and over many lands as they had tried to find a place where they might raise the new members of their order. They had come to this land, confused at how there were only humans here, and that no place had given them the safety and seclusion that they needed. He had then informed them with a heavy heart that men and dragons were no longer at peace, and that the humans here would view dragon riders as demons or conquerors of beasts, not as the knights of peace that they were. But desperate to not see them move on to find somewhere else, and by extension leave him, he told them of a place where they might stay. Avalon.

He told them of the Old Code, of Arthur and his great knights, and the place that would forever be hidden from mankind. It was a fortress long in ruin on an island along the coast. Considering that the riders and the knights of old stood for the same thing – roughly – it would be most appropriate for them to head there. Saphira and Eragon had been very thankful of his input, and showed great interest in the story of Arthur and the Code.

They had then prepared to leave, with him leading them to their final destination. Saphira had then checked over a cart that he was surprised to see held dozens of dragon-eggs. He had been unsure, and a little put out, automatically making the assumption that they were her eggs. She had laughed at him, saying that they were not hers, but eggs that would hold the next generation of riders and wild dragons alike. He had been utterly relieved to hear that - though he refused to admit even to himself why. They had travelled across the country side, to the edges of his territory and beyond towards the coast. The trip only took three days, but in those three days he had learned so much about Saphira, for she no longer kept any secrets, her excuse to why she had kept secrets before being that she had not known how he would react if he knew.

Eventually they had reached the great fortress, which could only be reached through flight, as the sea had eroded the natural land bridge long ago. Eragon and the elves had declared that it would be a fitting place for now to settle, and _he_ had been overjoyed to hear that they would be sticking close by.

But of course, his role in helping them had come to an end, and Saphira had already made it abundantly clear that she held her love and duty to her rider first above all else. Even her friendship with him. His heart had grown heavy for some unknown reason when she had said the word "friendship", that strange longing back inside his chest as he had wanted more. But he had quickly thrown such thoughts aside, knowing that such a thing was impossible. He had said his farewells to them all, but to Saphira it had been the hardest, to simply say "goodbye" and leave as if his heart did not cry out with pain he had never felt before, as if his hide did not sting with the bitterness of rejection. But, he had steeled himself and taken to the air and left them there, beating his wings and losing himself into the clouds, as he had tried to drown out the disappointment in his heart.

* * *

The fourth time had been the final time.

It was almost a year after they had arrived, a year since that first meeting, a year of living with his longing, a year of denying himself what it was he wanted. After leaving them at Avalon, he had stayed away, living his life, trying to forget them, to see if this disturbance in his heart would dissipate. Looking back on it now, he thought himself to be so utterly foolish, so proud he had blinded himself. He now wished things would have been different, that he had had the courage to face her again, perhaps then he might not have had such limited time with her. Perhaps there could have been time for more…

But one day, he didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he had felt a soft longing inside of himself, a burning need that would not be denied a second longer. It called to him, and he took to the air, a determination in every flap of his mighty wings as he soared through the sky, one that had not been there before. He wanted to see her, even when he had kept telling himself that she was beyond him, when he told himself that she had other duties, when he told himself that it could never be what he dreamed. He had suddenly found that he didn't care.

Where it had taken three days when waiting for mortals on horseback to catch up with him every leg of the journey, when he made his return trip to Avalon, it only took him one day as he flew as fast as the winds would carry him. He had ignored hunger and fatigue, choosing instead to concentrate on the burning need inside of him to see her. It was dusk when he approached the island off the coast, when he saw the fortress of the holy place of ancient kings and knights. He had still been a mile away, when he had seen something rise from the depths of the ruin, a glimmer of blue that shone in the setting sun, and he realised that she had seen him and that she was coming to him.

They had flown together in their reunion, enjoying each other's company, and he had allowed the bliss to wash over him, as if he suddenly felt right in the world. He knew what it was he felt, in his long absence from her, he had tried to refuse it, but seeing her again, at the way she smiled, at her graceful elegance as she flew effortlessly beside him, he could no longer refuse it. He wanted her, he dared to say that he loved her. Dragons did not feel love as humans did, their courtships were always short, though if a pair found the other suitable they might stay together as a mated pair. But love was such a mortal concept that no dragon considered it. Yet he seemed to know it as he watched her, as he heard her wonderful voice, felt her heat as she passed him and came tantalisingly close.

They had then landed upon the cliffs overlooking the sea to the south, away from the fortress so that they might not be disturbed. She seemed to want privacy as much as he had. When they had landed, there had been a somewhat tense silence as they awaited for the other to speak. Looking back, he thought it momentary cowardice that had him asking how she had been faring since he had last seen her. They had spoken of a few trivial matters of no importance to them, though he congratulated her when she told him that two new dragons had hatched to riders, giving her two apprentice dragons under her charge.

But then, as silence had laid upon them again, he had felt momentary courage, and had moved towards her, and succumbed to his feelings. He'd nuzzled her face in a soft and affection gesture, trying to convey to her his feelings that had been pounding in his heart for so long. She had hesitated, looking into his eyes as if she wanted truth from him, and then had returned it. She nuzzled him back, and tucked her head under his chin as they entwined their necks in a form of embrace. Their chests had been pressed together, their hearts separated by only flesh and scales, and he had felt his own heartbeat pound in his chest, reaching out to her as if to be joined with hers. He didn't know what the significance of it meant, to either of them, but he had simply been elated to touch her, to feel her against him in such a way.

They had then lain side by side, closer than they had ever been, shoulders touching and wings brushing. The sun had set and the night came in, and the stars came out. He had shown her the constellation of stars, _the _stars, the heaven of dragon-kind, and she had marvelled at their beauty, and had listened to him, enraptured in the stories he told her. She had grown serious when he said that all dragons must earn their place and the consequences if they did not, and she had hesitantly asked if he had done what he must to secure his place. He had hesitated, not wanting to give to her the sorrow that resided in his heart, but told her that no, he had not done the unknown task he had yet to complete. And, hesitantly, he had told her of the way he might find his way to heaven: to share his heart. He had explained to her that he could share his heart with an ailing human whom he might find worthy, and that it could bring dragons and humans together again, to bring back the days of old with dragons as mankind's protectors. But she had seen everything that might go wrong, as well as the wonder of such an ancient glory. She was clever enough to see that he would forever be tied to a human, who would be immortal through him, a human that if it succumbed to darkness, then he would be lost, and the price he would pay would be for nothing. But he had assured her that he would choose wisely when that day eventually came.

Oh how wrong he'd been.

But she had seemed to have sensed the fear that lingered secretly inside of him: the fear of sin that would deny him eternity. It was a fear that had back then kept him awake at night, or disturbed his dreams: that he would fade into nothingness, that he would die in the dark and be forgotten, forever. As if she'd wanted to clear away his fears, she had nuzzled him again, rubbing the scales of her cheek along his, shifting her body until she was pressed against him, offering him her comforting warmth. She'd dipped her head under his chin again, and he had sighed in bliss as her touch. He'd draped a wing over her, blanketing her as he wanted to pull her close to him still. They had stayed there for some time, looking up at the stars and watching their lights shine in the darkness, a beacon for them to hope to one day reach.

After some time, some part of him had responded to her closeness, and without words, he growled at her his intentions, conveying his feelings for her plainly, nuzzling her face, letting her hear the sounds he made for her. He had then taken her clawed hand in his, ignoring the confusion on her face which turned to shock as he reached up with his other hand to his chest. He lifted the scales on his chest to reveal the thin flesh beneath and placed her hand against it. She felt his heart against the pads of her paw, and she felt how it beat for her. There was no other way he could express how he felt. She had looked into his eyes, astonishment and something else he could not read in the sapphire depths. She had then enveloped his consciousness and pushed her thoughts and feelings for him into his mind, and he had gasped as he had suddenly realised that she felt for him exactly the same. She wanted him, and he wanted her.

As one, they had stood, never taking their eyes off of the other, until Saphira had turned away from him in order to dive off of the cliff and into the air. He had followed her not a moment later, racing after her as he tried to catch her on the course that she created as she had cut a path through the air. He chased her around the course twice and on the third and final time, as she had risen to the height of her climb into the clouds, he had caught her. They had descended with their limbs entwined and their wings folded as they dived in each other's grasp, holding on to one another as they partook in the mating flight. Instinct drove them on, and they did not break away until they were only a hundred feet above the waves of the sea, when they split apart to safety.

They had then scoured for a cave along the cliffs in a frenzy, not wanting to leave the others side, but their blood boiling and instinct and emotions demanding of them to find privacy. Eventually, they had found a place far enough away from the fortress that they would never be disturbed. There they entered and there they took comfort in each other, expressing their affection and want of the other as only their bodies knew how to express and the became one. To this day, he had never had a female like her. When they had become one such elation had filled them both, he had been connected to her in the most intimate way, and yet she had fulfilled him. They had both been spent, both physically and emotionally as they finished together. They had been gentle and loving, yet hungry and demanding, and once it was done, he had never felt so happy as when he had curled around her and they had both fallen into an exhausted sleep.

They had then spent several weeks together, always during the day she would go to train her pupils or to be with her rider, and sometimes he would join her. He would come to the school of the riders and teach to them the ways of the "wild" dragons, and would teach them the pact of the ancient ones and of the old code. He had felt such joy at teaching others that would use this knowledge to strengthen the bond between man and dragon. It felt as if he was making a difference, that he was contributing to a cause that mattered. But sometimes, when Saphira left him in the morning, he would simply hunt, often large fish from the sea or the wild goats that lived on the cliffs. But always in the evening, Saphira would return to him, and they would be one together. They would mate, or talk, or simply curl up together and bask in the warmth of the other. She would often talk about her day to him, or would want his advice on a particular subject. She trusted him completely, and often wanted his opinion on things to help her have a different point of view. And he had always been happy to be of service to her in any way possible. In the bliss of those weeks, he thought he knew of what it truly meant to be happy, of what mated pairs often spoke of. He felt content that he would never have need of anything else in this world, so long as Saphira was with him and they could stay together in their happiness, he had everything he would ever need.

He had wanted it to never end, but like all things, it had to.

They had been in the throes of winter, the icy sea and blasts of chilly wind had not reached them however inside their cave. Their mixed body heat had kept them warm, and after mating together the warmth in the cave was enough to rival a summer sun. They had collapsed to the ground, curling around each other, necks entwined as they nuzzled each other. He had sung for her, and at her curiosity, he had told that of course dragons loved to sing when they were happy. And he had been happier than he had ever been in his life. He was sure that she would have blushed if she could, but she nuzzled him instead, and then he had heard her hum physically, the sound echoing around the cave as she joined him in his song. Their voices had fit together as well as their bodies, a melody that had floated out of the cave and into the world as it floated along the sea. But then, Saphira had grown still, her head had risen from the floor as she looked to the cave entrance with worry. Instantly he had been concerned for her, but she had not the time to explain before she had quickly raced from the cave and was gone.

He had tried to follow her, but she, her rider, and several of the elves had gone. He had waited at the fortress of Avalon with a few of the elves that remained, impatiently awaiting their return. It wasn't until dawn that their forms had appeared on the horizon, and they had all landed on the ancient isle, their gazes forlorn and grief stricken. And he had heard them tell in grief how one of their newest riders had been out flying with his young dragon, barely four months old. It had been their first flight alone, and they had stayed out too late and wandered too far. They had been caught by dragon-slayers that had come across them, and called for help which was what had called Saphira and the others to their aid, but the adolescent dragon had been unable to defend itself as it had been mercilessly slaughtered. That had been when Eragon, Saphira, a few elves and the other apprentice had shown up. Saphira had defeated the slayers with ease, but not before the rider to the dead dragon was killed. That had seen to the bodies, but the loss had cut them all deeply.

Saphira had returned with him to their cave, and they had spent the better part of the day with him simply comforting her as best he could. She grieved for her dead student as well as a fellow dragon, and she empathised for she feared ever losing Eragon, and admitted that she would sooner give her life then let her rider die. They had stayed together, but as night fell, she told him of Eragon's decision that they were to move away again, to take the remaining eggs far away; it was too dangerous to remain, even here, and they were to go to a place where there was no civilisation at all… far from him. He had been horrified, but he didn't want to beg her to stay, his pride burning at the thought, but it pained his heart to hear that she was leaving him… in the morning.

He'd been angry, he'd tried to make her angry with him, to make her hate him, to get them both mad enough so that they would argue and hate each other. Because hate was easier to deal with then the pain he felt. But she refused to succumb to his bait as he tried to goad her, she refused to show him anything but sadness and grief as she drew closer to him, and nuzzled him, seeking his warmth and offering her heart in return. He had been unprepared for the onslaught of emotions, and succumbed to her, and they both vented their grief as they had roared together, knowing that come the morning, there would be nothing for them, that they would likely never see each other again. They had collapsed to the ground, pulling each other close as they had tried to wash away their sorrows in the embrace of the other. They were physically intimate one last time in the darkness of the night, and afterwards, they had slept with not an inch separating any part of their bodies. He had been sure that if a dragon could cry mortal tears, he would have done.

It was dawn when he had awoken, and carefully extracted himself from her. He had silently padded to the entrance of the cave and looked out onto the ocean and the rising sun, glaring at it as if he hated it, wanting it to suddenly be destroyed so that there would not be a morning that could separate him from the one he loved. He had thought of going with them, but knew that it could never be. He was not meant for that life, and it would not be right, to follow her all the days of her life, when she had a duty and he there with no true place. He had an obligation here, to protect mankind as the ancients had decreed so long ago. If he went with her to some secluded spot and never set eyes on another human again and did not do his part in the scheme to help mankind, then sooner or later he would die and his spirit would disappear. There would be no eternal salvation for him, and then dragon-kind might perish into nothingness.

But he couldn't watch her leave him. He couldn't stand by and watch her fly away from his life forever. His heart would have broken or his resolve would and he would have followed her. It was his duty to make this as painless on them both as possible. He had turned to cast one last look at her, but found that she had been lying there awake and watching him with wide eyes. He had felt compelled to turn back around and walk back to her, leaning his head down to nuzzle her face. She whimpered softly as she returned his affection, her touch lingering in a final farewell. He had kept their faces together as he looked into her eyes, wanting to never part from her as he spoke.

"This decision for my soul… is costing me my heart…" he had murmured to her, voice choking with emotion as his glittering eyes met hers, sapphire orbs filled with grief and sorrow.

'_There is no honour without sacrifice… and no love without loss._' She had whispered to him in his mind as she pressed her face into his, a whimper of grief building in her throat. '_If we are to never meet again, then I will look for you in the stars…_'

"To the stars…" he had murmured his final words to her, in a form of goodbye... and a prayer. He'd then turned from her and left her in that cave. As he had soared upon the dawns light, the spray of the waves drifting over his scales, he had still heard her roar of grief echo down the coast, and he answered her, even as he flew far away as fast as he could.

He had returned to Avalon a few months later, some part of him hoping against hope that they had all decided to stay, that he would see them all still there, that she would be waiting for him. But he arrived to find the fortress in ruins once again, the island seeming as if it had never been inhabited in the first place. He had then gone to their cave, and found it empty, the scent of her old and long since gone. His grief was absolute, for he knew not where she had gone or how he would ever find her. He had laid down on the place where he had last seen her, rubbing his cheek against the stone floor of the cave as if he could feel her warmth as if she had only just left.

And there he stayed for several days, wallowing in his grief until he was forced to finally abandon it, and never return.

* * *

In the years that had followed her departure from his life, he had never felt the same.

He had wallowed in grief, but it soon became apparent that it was doing nothing for him but making his body deteriorate. And he also had much more pressing concerns that became abundantly clear. As the years passed it had become much more apparent that the unstable "relationship" between mankind and dragons had taken a turn for the worse. Dragons were hunted and ruthlessly exterminated, and one by one he had felt their hearts go out along the sixth sense that he felt that connected him to the others. Most of them had faded to nothing, having not done what was needed to go to heaven. It was a great loss every time one of them died. And as more were killed with each passing year, he had felt the need to help regrow their numbers, as many males and females did.

He mated with whatever females he could in the hope to give them eggs, anything in order to help their dying species. But his heart had never been in it, he never formed an attachment to his deeds and never went beyond what duty strictly asked of him. He felt wrong and disgusted with himself, his heart growing disquiet as with every female he couldn't beat down the feeling that it was the wrong female, that it should have been _her_ that was giving him children that he would normally have longed for. Had he given Saphira eggs from their brief period together? He doubted it, but somewhere he hoped that perhaps it could have been, hoped that he had given her one last final thing to remember him by. Maybe there was a living testament of what they meant to each other, proof that it had not been some fantastical dream.

Often he had wondered what she was doing, where she was, if she was happy… Had she and her rider found the seclusion that they yearned for to raise the dragon riders once more? Did they hold the only hope for his race now in their hands? Or had they suffered as his kind had suffered, been hunted down as their numbers ever dwindled. He hoped she was safe, he prayed to the stars above that she at least was safe.

In his misery and brooding he had withdrawn himself from the world, into a cave high in the mountain, hardly interacting with both dragon kind and human kind. Always he wondered what his happiness had been sacrificed for: inevitability? If so, he hated life for taking such happiness from him, and he hated eternity with its false promises that asked of him to give up such happiness.

But it was in his seclusion, as his songs of sadness and loneliness had echoed from his lair, that he had been disturbed. It was then that Queen Aislinn had come, once a Celt (whose people had always been friends to the dragons) before her clan had been conquered by the King and she had been taken as a trophy-bride. She came to him with her entourage of soldiers into his lair, and he had first thought her come to kill him, but she came with her knight – a knight she proclaimed to be of the Old Code, much to _his_ surprise. And she also came with her son… Prince Einon, her dying son…

The moment he saw the boy's injuries, he knew what it was she asked of him, of the price she wanted _him_ to pay so that her child might live. He had seen the cruelty of the boy's father, the King's tyranny had made the people weep, and he had heard their cries drift from their villages up to his mountain. He could see in Einon's eyes, a spoilt child desperately clinging to life. Aislinn doted on him with blind love but _he_ could see in the depths of Einon's eyes, some lingering bloodthirsty trait of his father remained in him. He wanted to refuse her, to say that the boy was not worthy, but he saw Aislinn's pleading tears, knew that such an opportunity might not come for him again. And so, with a heavy heart, he had succumbed to her request, demanding that the boy take an oath, hoping that he might change that evil seed inside if the prince were under his guidance. And it was then that he partook in the wonder of ancient glory.

"Half my heart to make you whole," he'd murmured, almost bitterly or sorrowfully, praying that his sacrifice would not be in vain. "It's strength to purify your weakness. Live, and remember your oath." He had then watched them leave, though not before the Knight of the Old Code had promised him his services for what he had done. Watching them leave, he had felt something akin to hope burn in his aching chest, praying that even with the boy's darkness, the heart of a dragon that now beat inside of him might change him, turn him into a better man.

By the stars, he had been so naïve.

Over a decade had passed since that fateful night, and the boy never returned to him. He became a king worse than his father had ever been, forsaking vow, honour and duty for his own selfish ends. And _he_ knew that it was all because of him. He'd allowed this, and with his continued heartbeat he was allowing it to carry on. He watched the kingdom became a place of misery and defeat, felt the half of his heart in Einon become a twisted shell of what it once was, and he grieved for the evil he had done. But over those twelve years, more and more he felt the hearts of his kindred grow still, one by one, until one day, he felt none at all. There was silence along his sixth sense, and he knew that he was alone… he was the last.

He roared and vented his grief for days, likely drawing unwanted attention, but he did not care. He was the last, his species had come to an end, he was utterly alone, and he had doomed his race to be forever remembered as the ones to bring evil, all because of his sins. But more than that, in his conviction in knowing he was the last, he realised that that must mean that she was dead… his Saphira was gone…

That was the true reason for his grief, the love he had never seen again was gone, and he had not been aware of her passing until now. He wanted to pass into the void, to take his own life, kill Einon, correct his mistake, and find peace in death. But he could not do it. Not only did he think himself too much of a coward, for he feared death, because should he take his own life, there would be no redemption in it. He had to wait for the right moment, wait for there to be a sign that would mean his salvation. For only then could he ascend to heaven, and meet his beloved there, for he was certain that if any soul had been deserving of eternity, it was her. So he had wallowed in his own grief, until eventually his body shut down to deal with the pain, he'd curled up on the side of the creek that he had made his new home, and he had fallen into a deep slumber. He'd slept for days, his scales camouflaging him into the rocks as a form of protection against his vulnerable state. But he was oblivious to all as he slept, dreaming of _her_.

He awoke when he felt an irritating prodding on his head, opening one eye blearily until he looked up, before realising that he was surrounded by humans, two in fact, which were talking about dragon slaying. Deciding it wise to remain hidden, he had closed his eye, resuming his camouflage. But soon his irritation at the human on his head grew too much, and he had emerged from his invisibility, and thrown the human off and into the creek before quickly ducking into the waterfall. However, that hadn't stopped the slayer from pursuing him. Even when he had taken to the air to escape him, the slayer had followed him until he'd eventually grounded him.

They had fought, and usually he thought of himself as a very adept fighter. No knight or mercenary had yet conquered him in battle, and he fought tooth and claw against this Knight now. But they had fought to a stalemate, long into the night. Though the hours had given him time to consider something… was this his chance?

He'd quickly struck a deal with the Knight – who later introduced himself as Bowen – that the human would appease his appetite for gold, and_ he_ would be allowed into the sun, to be able to be free without fear of being hunted. It wasn't a perfect plan, and he knew that such an arrangement couldn't last, but he needed time. For he recognised the Knight, as the one of the Old Code who had come to him with Queen Aislinn so long ago. Bowen had lost his faith, but _he _wanted time to bring that faith back, knowing that maybe with time, this Knight of the Old Code could give the dragon the redemption he sought, and the peace this land deserved.

And time he got, but he did not realise the friendship he would find in such an unlikely ally. Nor did he expect the surprising honour of being given a more easily pronounced name for humans to speak. Draco, after the constellation of stars that were the dragons' heaven – though Bowen didn't know that at the time. But he liked the name… _Draco_… he idly wondered what _she_ would think of such name. What he wouldn't give to hear his Saphira say his new name…

But the journey to redemption was long and hard, through lies and cheats, Draco had fought to reveal the heart of a true knight in Bowen, to make him see that he was needed by everyone, that it was no longer just about him. Draco had also fought his own inner battles, knowing that his death was unavoidable now, but he needed to set right his mistakes, he had to see this through to the end. And that was why he had brought them to Avalon, to show them – Bowen, Kara and the priest Gilbert – all of them, what was really at stake, to remind them all of what was once lost. And whilst there, he had visited that cave he had not been to in many decades, he laid down upon the stone, imagining an old warmth to be enveloped with him, pretended to feel a body in his arms as if she lay beside him. His half-heart ached for her once again, and shuddered with grief at the thought of her dead. But he knew that she would want him to continue, that he couldn't give up yet, not even when Bowen doubted, he had to do what was right. He just hoped that she would be proud of him for what he had become.

But he knew that _she_ would see this through to the end, she wouldn't give up, always stubborn to a fault as she had been. And it was with him imagining her goading words to get his scaly hide back into the fight, that Draco flew back to the fortress, and observed his friend as his faith was restored in the Old Code… just as Draco had always hoped. But even Draco had been humbled by the appearance of the ghosts in the stone circle, and had bowed his head in respect, and as the Old Code was spoken it resonated in his old bones, igniting in him a fire that he had once thought to have died long ago. But it was through the rain, when the spirits had passed on, that he had emerged, reunited with his friend, sheltering the man against the rain under his wing as they both looked out onto the coming dawn, renewed purpose in their hearts.

For Draco and Bowen it had almost been easy to bring that reignited fire to the people of Einon's kingdom, to restart the rebellion that should have ended long ago. Draco had thought that the villagers would want him to keep his distance, for longer then could be remembered, humans feared dragons where they had once called them friends. But he had been greatly surprised at the reception he was given. They worshipped him. They thought of him as their symbol, their beacon of hope, a divine sign that with a dragon at their side, perhaps there was hope for their cause. He had laughed at the notion of being sent by any means of divinity, for he was there desperate to seek salvation just as they were – though they didn't need to know that. But with their hope, it was like a wildfire had spread amongst the peasants, for more flocked to their banner every day, and it wasn't long before they were ready.

But now, on the eve of battle, Draco found himself wandering over the hills that surrounded their camp, not flying, just walking as he watched the sun set. He thought of everything: of his life, the fate of his species, the people that he had given hope, their fate, the chances of winning… it all went through his mind like a whirlwind and he helpless in its storm. And all the while he thought of the fact that after the coming battle, everything had to end. He had not told Bowen yet of what had to be done to stop Einon ultimately, but he hoped Einon to be cowardly enough – or smart enough – to surrender. But his heart told him that such a thing was unlikely. So he hope that perhaps the defences of the castle would be enough to injure him badly that he would die by the end of the day. It would be no less then he deserved.

And then, his thoughts always came back to her. Saphira, the mate he had always wanted, had briefly had, but inevitably lost. She had told him of the many battles she had fought alongside armies; she even had a slight glee when she spoke of the violence. He wondered thoughtfully what she would do or say now if she were with him. What he wouldn't give to see her eyes one last time, to hear her beautiful voice in his mind. It filled his heart with an old and aching sorrow. He snorted in dry amusement at the thought of the night he had been named, when he told Bowen that his shoulder had been "an old complaint". That had been a lie in more ways then one, if he had any old complaints in his body, then it would be how his heart grew heavy and mourned every time he thought of her, of what he had lost. But that evening, as he watched the sun set, he didn't want to remember her with any regrets, his memories tarnished by sorrow. He wanted to remember her, on what could possibly be his last sunset, with joy and awe. He wanted to remember the way her beautiful scales shone in the sun, the way her eyes sparkled with mischief, the way she laughed both physically and mentally, and he wanted to remember the touch of her flesh against his as they lay side by side, looking up at the brilliant stars above them…

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he did not even hear Bowen approach until the human Knight was right beside him. He looked down with a fond smile at his friend, who seemed a little troubled, rubbing his face tiredly. They walked in silence along the hill, simply content with each other's silent company, but Draco could see the way the human seemed hesitant, concern wrinkling his brow, a sluggishness in his limbs as he walked.

"You doubt our victory?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

"Who am I to lead them, Draco?" the Knight asked wearily, gruff voice a little more hoarse then usual from exhaustion. "Why should they stick their necks out for a fight some of them cannot possibly win?"

"They follow you because you give them hope," the dragon told the Knight honestly, trying to brush away these doubts. "And they fight, because they believe. Yes, they are going up against seasoned soldiers, but belief gives them a conviction that no sword or bow can."

"But what happens after this?" Bowen asked, something in him looking helpless, something Draco had never seen before. "What do we have once this is over? _If_ we have something at all, once it's over…"

Draco was quiet for a moment, studying his friend, his mind flashing with guilt at the thought that Draco would not have anything after this. If he did not die in the battle, then he would take his own life, perhaps rising into the sky to plummet to the earth-shattering ground. There could be nothing for him after this. There were no more dragons, and Saphira was gone… there was nothing for him in this world anymore. But come heaven or oblivion, his time was coming to an end. And strangely enough, he felt at peace with that. He turned back to his unlikely friend, smiling at him softly as he continued to follow him on their stroll.

"Have you thought beyond tomorrow?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"It's… hard to see that far." Bowen admitted quietly.

"Look at the camp," Draco instructed, turning his gaze onto the glittering light of torches below them, of the hundreds that had flocked to their cause, of the belief that lay amongst them in dreams and prayers. Bowen looked too, looking onto the vision that he had helped to create. Draco looked back at the weary Knight. "What do you see, what do you hear?"

"Hope…" came Bowen's eventual answer. Draco smiled as he settled himself onto the ground, laying on his belly, though his head was still high above Bowen as he looked at his friend.

"Exactly," he murmured. "Down there you have life, songs, and courage. You have everything you'll ever need." He then turned away to look out onto the setting sun, imagining sapphire wings glittering on the horizon, and felt his heart swell with warmth. "And now… so do I."

He felt Bowen rest an arm on his shoulder as the knight leaned against him, and Draco afforded himself a secret smile as they both looked out onto the setting sun. They stayed that way for a while, both old warriors giving each other comfort as they each kept to their own thoughts. But eventually, the darkness of night crept in, and the stars began to appear in the nights sky, and Bowen seemed to choose that moment to bid Draco goodnight and leave. Draco had no doubt that the Knight was either going to get some much needed rest, or to visit the one woman whom Draco secretly knew had a special place in his affections. The dragon chuckled to himself, oh how humans could be so blind.

But though Bowen had a woman of flesh and blood awaiting him with her own secretly returned affections, Draco's only love existed in his memories. In his moment of peace, he thought of all their time together, of the joy and pain that he had felt with her, of the love and loss. What he wouldn't give to see her one last time, to touch her, to speak with her, to tell her of what he felt, to say that he loved her, just one last time… He looked up at the stars above him, the cold brilliance shining down upon him with their heavenly light. He thought he saw one star shine that little bit brighter amongst the rest, one with an odd shade of blue upon its celestial glow. He smiled, tears burning his eyes that he could not shed, as he stared up in happiness, closing his eyes as he leaned his head into the breeze, as if it were her soft breath. His heart began to beat in a way that it hadn't in many long years, and he could have sworn that he heard a whisper of her voice at the edges of his mind, like a song calling him home…

The end was coming. He knew that now. The stars would be his witness and judge him at his final end, as they had done every dragon before him. Whether they deemed him worthy or not, he didn't know, but he no longer feared death.

For in the battle that was to come tomorrow, he knew that there would be an end for him, one way or another. But for now, he just looked to the stars, and prayed that when the time came, she was up there waiting for him.

_Fin._


End file.
